A Lve Not Soon Forgotten
by inupartygirl
Summary: see inside. TxK and YxM maybe some SxOC
1. Chapter 1

hi mina! i am back with my second story, this time a kyoXtohru one for fruits basket! so here we go!

SUMMARY: KYO IS FEELING THE WEIGHT OF EVERYTHING ON HIS SHOLDERS. THE CURSE, AND HIS LOVE FOR TOHRU, BUT WHEN THAY GET TO GETHER, UO AND HANAJIMA FIND OUT ABOUT THE CURSE, AND AKITO IN THE WAY, WILL THAY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER? KYOxTOHRU YUKIxMACHI

CHAPTER 1 KYO'S MISERY AND TOHRU'S WORDS

The bright sun's rays, shined through the window, of Kyo's bedroom, as the cat, pulled the covers over his head. This said persons thoughts were drifting to the day ahead. of course, it was hard for him to consentrate, seeing as the pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof distracted him.

Kyo sat out of bed and yawned as he looked into the mirror, and almost screamed at the sight before him. Hair was everywhere. he had bags under his eyes that were darkened, from nights of no sleep, and he looked unusually pale.

'i just really hope that Tohru doesn't ask me what's wrong.' Kyo sighed as he made his way into the hall way, and headed for the bathroom. He stopped as he ran face to face with Yuki.

"What do you want? i don't have time for this today," Kyo asked him in a tired voice.

Yuki smiled at the cat, a sight that you didn't see often. "Nothing, but I think that Honda-san wants to talk to you. You better get cleaned up though, if you don't want her ro worry."

Kyo stared wide eyed as Yuki exited the hall way.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After getting cleaned up Kyo made his way down the stairs, and walked into the living room. hi smiled as he saw Tohru sitting on the couch smiling.

"Hey. Tohru. Did you want to talk to me?" he asked.

Tohru looked away from the window, to look at him. "OH, HI Kyo. i just wanted to... well I.." she trailed of. 'Should I tell him that i overheard the covrsation? No, but i think I can still tell him about it.'

"Kyo, I just thought that you looked a little down for the past few weekes, and...well...I wanted you to know that you can tell me anything if you want to" she smiled up at him.

The said kyo's eyes widened. "Wel..I...ano..Well there was-" kyo was cut off before he finished because Shigure walked into the room. "Time for shcool! lalala!"

Toru wondered why he was so hyper and also what Kyo was going to say but plastered on a smile ans nodded at the happy Shigure.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OK EVEYONE THAT WAS CHAPTER 1. I PROMISE THAT CHAPTER 2 WILL BE BETTER, SO HERE'S THE PREVIEW.

CHAPTER 2 TOHRU'S THOOUGHTS PREVIEW.

"Come on Tohru, lets go sing!!!"

Tohru, could you please five me the answer? ...Tohru"

NOT MUCH OF A PREVIEW, BUT I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TI AWAY.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT!!!!!


	2. Tohru's Thoughts

HI EVERYONE!!!! DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY, BUT, IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, HANA AND UO WILL BOTH HAVE HUGE ROLES IN THIS STORY, AS WELL AS RIN. I HAVE ALSO DECIDED THAT I WILL HAVE MORE CUPLES LIKE, HARU AND RIN AND KURENO AND UO TOO. ALSO HARU, WEL, ALL THE SOHMAS WILL HAVE A HUGE ROLE IN THIS STORY, AND SO WILL TOHRU'S MOM, KYOKO. I HAVE ALOT OF PLANS FOR THIS STORY, SO I CAN GARENTEE(SP?) THAT IT WILL BE LONG. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND ON WITH CHAPTER 2!!!!

CHAPTER2

TOHRU'S THOUGHTS

The walk to school was pretty much silent, except chirpping of the morning birds and the blowing of the leaves in the morning breeze. Normally, Tohru would be happy, but today, she was more or less confused.

Tohru sighed as she watched kyo turn and yell at Yuki for some remark that she couldn't even hear. Strifflling a giggle she thought, 'he looks so cute!' THen she caught herself. 'Cute! OH NO! Kyo-kun is just a friend, nothing else. He doesn't think pf me that way.'

Tohru didn't realize that she tripped, until she felt strong arms around her waist. Before she could see who it was...

POOF!!!!

Yuki sighed. "Stupid cat. I'll go ahead, Honda-san. As soon as he changes back, you can come. I would stay, but i have a council meeting. And besides, Uo and Hana will suspect something if we're all absent."

After he left, Toru turned to Kyo. "I'm so sorry Kyo!!!" she gasped as she picked up the small orange cat, and held him in her arms.

Kyo sighed."It's alright Tohru, but you should go ahead. I don't want you to be late to class. I;m always late, but I don't want you to ruin your perfect attendence." (HOW SWEET!!!)

"No, I-----I'll wait! Really! It's my fault in the first place!"

Kyo saighed again, but nodded his head.

(IN THE CLASS ROOM)

Everyone stared at Tohru and Kyo as the ebtered the classroom, abruptly stopping the lesson.

"Kyo, I expected this much from you, bu Tohru! Now, this I did not expect. Well, Kyo, that's 10 minutes of detention, and Tohru, I'm letting you off with a warning, but I don't expect to happen again."

Toru bowed and smiled at kyo to show that she wasn't angry. When Kyo looked away, Tohro pursed her lips but sat down anyway.

Uo and Hana looked at her. She lifteed her head and smiled to assure them that she was okay.

Tohru sighed as she sat down. 'Why is Kyo sad? Is it because of me being late? Why would he be sad about that. Could it be...NO! kYO ALWAYS GETS DETENTIONS.' Thoughts like that swirled through Tohru's mind, but only settled to confuse her more.

She vagely(sp?) heard her name. "Tohru..." she brushed it off and continued to ponder. "Ms. Honda!"

She snapped out of her trance to see her teacher calling her name.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Hmda-san, please repat the question."

Tohru gulped. "Um...What was the question again?"

She could hear people laughing and tried to push the tears back. She could have laughed at herself, but today just wasn't her day. Right before the tears fell, she raised her hand. "Bathroom, sensei?"

At the nod Toru raced out of the room, leaving Kyo frowning. 'Was that my fault?' he thought. 'Better talkto her.'

"I have to use the bathroom too." and without waiting for an answer, got up and left the room.

Tohru heard footsteps, and then faintly heard Kyo's voice. "Tohru! Come on! I need to talk to you!"

She sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, with Kyo leaning on the water fountin, desperatly looking in every direction.

"Kyo."

He looked up to see the tear stained face, of Tohru. "Toru...I'm...Look, are you okay?"

Tohru whipped pff her tears and plastered on a fake smile. "Of course!"

Kyo put his hand on her sholder. " Tohru, I;ve known you for 2 years. You're not okay."

After that tohtu just let the tears fall. "I...It's that, well, I thought that you would be mad at yourself for making me ve late, and it's not your fault so,,, I cried."

Kyo wanted to hud her and say, "I'm sorry!" like normal people, but he wasn't normal, so he settled on, "Toru...I...I just didn't want you to be late, thats all."

Tohru whipped her tears and smiled. This time, a real one. "That;s okay." she took his hand and squeezed it. "I don't blame you,"

Kyo smiled, and then squeezes her hand back. "Wow 'bout i help you make dinner?"

Tohru's smile got bigger. "that would be great!!"

Kyo gave her hand one more squeeze, before letting it go. "let's get back to class.!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

WAS THAT TOO SHORT? IT LOOKED LONG WHEN I WROTE IT WITH PENCIL. AH WELL. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, NEXT CHAPTER WILL END IN A CLIFFY. SORRY BUT ITB GOED ALONG WITH THE STORY.

NEXT CHAPTER: RIN'S DISCOVERY AND HER HEARTFELT DECISION!


	3. Rin's discovery and heartfely desicion

HI EVERYONE!!! HERE'S CHAPTER 3!!! ALSO, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVED THEM!!! I WONDER WHEN I WILL GET MY FIRST FLAME, NOT THAT I WANT ONE...ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER IS CENTERED AROUND RIN, SO ONLY A LITTLE TOHRU AND KYO. SORRY, BUT AGAIN, IT GOES ALONG WITH THE STORY. HERE'S CHAPTER 3!!!!!

CHAPTER 3

RIN'S DISCOVERY AND HEARTFELT DESICION

Her feet padded on the capeted floor, as Rin walked into the living room, of Kagura's house, which was now her home, currently. She had overheard Shigure talking to Kureno about a library in the main house, so she decided that if anything was there about the curse, she would want to know.

Kagura stopped talking on the phone as Rin entered the room. "Oh, Rin! What's up?"

Rin nodded at her. "I'm going out. I should be home for dinner though, but don't wait for me." She said as she pulled on some tennis shoes. 'If I have to sneak in then I can't wear my usual high heals. too loud.'

She grabbed an umbrella, and left.

Rin looked at her surroundings. 'Shouldn't take too long. ARG!! Damn rain!' She sighed and turned a left corner to the main house. The rain pelted down in drops the size of tears on her umbrella and she cursed her luck.

After five miutes of walking she came to the door of the main house. Crouching low as Kureno passed she pulled her umbrella closed. 'Damn it!' she thought as she grudgingly tossed the umbrella away, into the woods surrounding the house.

Rin put her clean palms on the wet, soggy dirt, and grimanced. 'The things I do.' She thought as she crawled around the building, to the side of the house.

'There should be a window around here somewhere.' She looked up to see a side window and smiled. 'Maybe my luck's not all bad.' She slowly lifted herself up, careful not to be seen, and dug around in her coat pocket. Feeling the item, she smiled, and pulled out a screw driver.

(THE SOHMA RESIDENCE)

" No Kyo, like this." Tohru instructed Kyo as she placed her hands on his and staryed stirring the gravy. Kyo had kept his promise to help Tohru with dinner. Although Yuki had asked the two what had happened at school, they ignored him. Well Kyo did. Tohru just blushed. Shigure didn't say anything, of course, he did think that they would make a cute couple.

Kyo nodded. "Ok. I think I have it. Thanks Tohru."

Tohru nodded and blushed, walking over to the cupboard. "Now, keep stirring, while I pour in the ingrediants." She came back over, and started putting in ingrediants that Kyo couldn't memorize in a life time.

(the main house)

Rin slowly opened the door to the library. When she got in, she immeadiatly went over to the computer. 'This should have a card catolouge on it, seeing as the library is so big.'

To her luck, she was right. A screen popped up asking for a subject. She typed in, 'SOHMA ZODIAC CURSE' iT TOOK A MINUTE TO LOAD, AND WHEN SHE WAS JUST ABOUT TO GIVE up and look for herself, because she didn't have a minute, a screen popped up, with on entry. Rin smilled, and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and copied the call number.

She stood up and imediatly(sp?) went over to a section, in the back of the library. She scaned threw a couple of books, untill she found the one that she needed. She pulled it out of the shelf and looked at the title. 'Sohma Curse' , then she looked down at the author, and gasped.

It read. 'Kyoko Honda'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD END IN A CLIFFY. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, OH, AND FOR MY FRIEND JOHN, "I AM SO CALLING YOU JOHNNYCAKES!"

CHAPTER 4

KYO'S SMILE AND RIN'S ANNOUNCEMENT


	4. SORRY

HI EVERYONE!!! LISTEN, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ON HOLD. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG, BUT PLEASE DON'T GET MAD. I CAN EXPLAIN!!! YOU SEE, MY LIFE RIGHT NOW IS A LIVING HELL. SOMEONE I KNOW HAS A TOMBER, AND THE DOCS DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF TOMBER IT IS. NOT TO MENTION MY BF TINA IS HAVING FAMILY PROBLEMS. HER SISTER REJA JUST GOT OUT OF KIMO. I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE BECAUSE OF SPRING BREAK, BUT LIKE I SAID, IF YOU WERE ME, YOU WOULD PROBABLY HAVE DIED BY NOW. SO I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY, BUT UNTIL MY LIFE GETS STRAIGHTENED OUT, I CAN'T WRITE.

THANKS SO MUCH,

INUPARTYGIRL


	5. Kyo's Smile and Rin's Announcement

HIYA EVERYONE!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. I'VE BEEN VERY BUISY!! ANYWAY, THIS CHAPPIE WILL MAINLY BE ABOUT HOW RIN TELLS TOHRU AND ANOTHER THING WITH KYO!!

KYO'S SMILE AND RIN'S ANNOUNCEMENT

DINNER THAT NIGHT WAS GOOD. IT SEEMED THAT EVERYONE WAS STARTING TO GET ALONG. KYO AND YUKI WERE ACTUALLY HAVING A CIVIL CONVERSATION, AND SHIGURE WAS NOT PERVERTED. TOHRU COULDN'T HELP BUT SMILE. EVEYTHING JUST SEEMED TO BE GOING GREAT.

TOHRU THOUGHT ABOUT THAT AS SHE STEPPED OUT OF THE STEAMY SHOWER AND RAPPED A TOWEL AROUND HER PETITE WAIST. SIGHING SHE SMILED. 'EVRYONE IS GETTING ALONG SO WELL. I DON'T THINK THAT ANYTHING CAN GO WRONG.'

GRABBING HER NIGHTGOWN, SHE SLIPPED IT OVER HER HEAD AND EXITED THE BATHROOM OUT INTO THE HALLWAY.

ENTERING HER ROOM SHE PULLED DOWN HER COVERS, AND WAS ABOUT TO SLIP IN WHEN she heard a thump!!! on the roof.

Smiling she stopped fluffing her pillow and made her way to the window.

She opened the window a crack and looked up the ladder. 'I can't see anything!' She thought, then slowly lifted up her nightgown and placed her bare foot on the ladder. Tohru smiled when she felt the thick wood and slipped the rest of the way out the window. One she made it half way, she was able to make out Kyo's form.

Kyo jumped and turned his head in the direction of the ladder when he heard a creck. He gasped. THere was Tohru, stuck on the ladder, trying to climb up, or so it looked to him. He reached down his hand, which she grabbed eagerly. "you idiot!!! what are you doing?!!"

Tohru bowed. "I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!!!! I----- thought that i-- could make it up the ladder. i guess i am a clutz."

Kyo shoock his head and pulled her up by him. He was carful not to hug her, though. "it's not your falt. What are you doing climbing the ladder this time of night?"

Tohru lushed. "well...you see...I saw the Ladder and thought that maybe you wanted company, but...I see that i just ruined your train of thought, so..." she said and slowly started creeping her way toward the ladder when Kyo's voice stopped her.

"Stay. You didn'y interupt my train of thought. I was just shocked to see you coming up the ladder at this time of night. I was sure that you were asleep." He said, patting the roof beside him.

Tohru smiled. "Arigato." she took her seat, then turned to face him. "Ano...Kyo-kun, what were you thinking about? I mean..you don't have to tell me, i was just-"

Kyo cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. "it's fine. I was just thinking about the situation..." he trailed of.

Tohru cocked her head to the side, completely unawhere of how cute Kyo thought she looked. "Situation?"

"Tohru, think about it, long and hard. Do you not realize how hard it is to keep this secret?" Kyo sighed.

Tohru blinked in confusion. "what do you mean...?" then, she clapped her hands. "Oh! Do you mean about the zodiac? Kyo, i've kept that secret for three years."

He turned his head away from her and leaned back on his elbows. "I completely trust you, Tohru. That's not it. But, think. What if the yankee and wave girl found out?"

Tohru laughed. "They wouldn't be mad! Matbe shocked, but..."

"NO!" Kyo yelled. HE sighed. "Soryy. I didn't mean to snap. It's just, do you think that they would letyou stay?"

"Of course. Besides," Tohru looked up at the stars. "I wouldn't leave anyway. I mea, they want what's best for me right? well, Ilike it here. I wouldn't leave, even if they made me."

Kyo turned to look at her. "Really? Are we really that important?"

"Yep! You each are special in your own ways. Shigure can always brighten up my morning. It's never dull when he's around. Sure, he is a pervert. But, that's Shigure." Tohru said, turning to Kyo.

Said cat nodded. "What about the Rat?"

"Well, I think of Yuki as the older brother i never had. I can always count on him to protect me." At this Kyo grumbled incoherent curses.

"What about me?" Kyo asked, leaning closer.

"Well...I always look forward to seing you every day. When I'm sick, you stay with me more that anyone else, and I don't think that I have ever seen you laugh around anyone else but me. Also..." She trailed off.

"Also..." Kyo probbed.

"Ano...I...I think of you as more than a bother, or some one I can look up to, Or someone who brightens my day. I think of someone who gives me a reason to live."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Nani...?"

Tohru sighed sadly. "I...Before i met you, my days were always filled with such sorrow. I always acted happy, And I was, To a degree. Iwas happy to live for Okaa-san. Not me. I had closed off my life. I...felt no reason more for me to carry on, so I lived the life that Okaa-san dreamed of. For her. But then, I met you. And...It was hard for me to keep up that life style. I wanted to. I didn't want to live a happy life, not when Okaa-san was gone. I felt like I was betraying her. Soon though, when I saw your pain...everyone else's pain, I felt so selfish. I felt that my life was horrible, but, then I realized that your life was worse. Yet, you kept on going...because, you knew that someone loved you. All of you never gave up hope. Even...even when Akito-san threatened yor live's. You were all so strong. I wanted to be just like you. So, I apologized to Okaa-san, then...I started aspiring for more than just good grades. I wanted to be like all of you. Ecpecially you, Kyo-kun."

Kyo paused her. "Why...me?"

"I realized it...after I saw your true form. You have to live with that. But, you never tried to take away your life. It was at that time when i realized that...I love Kyo-kun."

Kyo looked at her. "you...do...?"

Tohru lowered her head, but Kyo placed his finger under her chin, and lifted her head. "I...love you...too." He said, and brought his lips to hers.

Tohru cried at that moment. The kiss was so, sweet, that it made her. Kyo broke it off, and she jumped into his arms. She didn't care about the change that followed.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Tohru woke up the next morning to someone shaking her. "Tohru...Hey, Tohru...Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes to Kyo looking over her. "Iguess we fell asleep on the roof!" He laughed.

Tohru smiled. "Yeah..." Suddenly, the night's previoce events came flooding back to her, and she blushed.

Kyo laughed, smiling a tothy grin. He pecked her lips, making her blush even more. "Come on " He said, pulling her up and helping her down the latter to her room. When they hit the carpet, Kyo turned to her. " Don't tell anyone about last night, 'kay"

Tohru nodded.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rin knocked on Shigure's door in a harsh, hurried manner. A voice waffered from the inside. "Come in!!"

She slowly opened the door and walked to the kitchen where she heard talking, clutching the book in her arms. Her heart raced when she poked her head in the doorway.

Shigure was the first to see her. "Rin! How nice to see you!"

All heads turned toward her. Tohru smiled. "Ohayo, Isuzu-san! Would you like some breakfast?"

Rin shook her head. "Ano..." Why was she so nervous. "NO...Actually...I have some news that i think will shock you."

YUki narrowed his eyes. "What's that book youe holdind?"

Rin sat down in an empty chair. "This is what i came to talk to you all about. But, you can't tell anybody. I mean that!"

"OH!!!!! A secret." Shigure sang. "Don't worry! My lips are sealed." he said, mimicking a zipping motion with his fingers.

I response, Kyo hit him on the head.

"Quit fooling aound!" Rin shouted, then turned to Tohru. "Ano...Honda-san, do you know if yor Mother new the Sohmas."

Said girl shook her head. "No...I don't think she did. Why?"

Rin set the book on the table. "the title reads 'Sohma Curse'."

Everone nodded.

kyo shouted, "GET TO THE POINT YOU STUPID HORSE!"

And then, sweat drops all around.

Rin glared, but continued anyway. "I haven't read it yet. I got it from the library in the main house. The restricted section."

"Rin, what were you doing in the restricted section?" Shigure asked.

"That doesn't matter, now." Rin snapped. "Look really closely at the author."

Everyone leaned in. Tohru gasped.

Rin nodded. "See? It says that it's by Kyoko Honda."

Tohru's eyes teared. "but..." She leaned on to Kyo who tried hard not to transform.

Rin opened the first page. A note fell out. She picked it up. "A letter. It says 'To Sohma Akito' ."

Shigure narrowed his eyes. "Let me see that." He demanded. Rin nodded and handed him the note. "The note looks old." He opened it.

"Dear Akito,

It seems that Hakaku has found us out. He overheard a conversation that we had. He knows where we are. Hakaku wants me, not you. If i stay any longer, then you will all be in danger. My only choice, as much as i hate to say it, is to disapear. They must think that I am dead, Everyone must believe that I am dead. He has to return in a little while to regain power. This is when i make my accindent. I've thought of way that wil cover any evidence of my escape. I can frame a car wreck, then burn the car so that everything is destroyed. Forgive me, my friend, but this is the only way. I cannot tell you where I will hide, for I fear that he will fing this letter. Once i flee, you must create a duplicate body of me for the funeral. Do not take Tohru in. I know this is bad, but I cannot have her getting involved. If her destiny is true to the prophecy, then it doesn't matter anyway. I can assure you with my deepest desire that i shall be fine. I will return in four years to complete our plan. As the prophecy states, Tohru should be amoung Shigure-san, Kyo-san, and Yuki-san. Still, though, protect her. Also, in my deepest sorrow, you MUST, at all costs, come off evil. This should scare Hakaku away. You must even treat Tohru with disrespect. I know this will be hard, and I also know what i'm saying, But you MUST! This is my last order until I return.

Your Dear Friend,

Kyoko Honda"

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to speak. The only noise was Tohru. Her eyes tearing up by the second.

Rin was even wide eyed. "Honda-san," she whispered, placing a soft hand on said girls sholder. "I...I am sorry." She wrapped her arms around her tightly. Tohru cried in her sholder.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT TOHRU'S THOUGHT OF HER MOM'S DEATH, BUT IT MAKES IT MORE DRAMATIC. aNYWHO, PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THAT I TOOK FOREVER, BUT ME LIFE WENT DOWN THE TUBE FOR AWHILE. ALSO, WHEN TOHRU IS EXPLZININ TO KYO HOW SHE FEELS, WELL, I GOT THAT FROM HOW I FELT WHEN MY BEST FRIEND DIED.

NEXT CHAPPIE IS CALLED:

WHAT AKITO WAS AFRAID TO SAY

THIS WILL MAINLY FOCUS AROUND AKITO. AND, YES!!! HANA AND UO WILL FIND OUT. PROBABLY IN CHAPTER 6! THEY BOTH HAVE A BIG ROLE IN THE PROPHECY LIKE ALL THE OTHER SIHMAS. ANYWAY, LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH, AND SINCE SCHOOL IS ENDING THURSDAY, I'LL UPDATE FRIDAY IF I GET FIVE REVIEW. OH, AND THX TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!


	6. What Akito was Afraid to Say

SUP MINA-SAN! LIKE LAST CHAPTER SAID, THIS ONE WILL MAINLY CENTER APOUND AKITO. ALSO YOU MUST READ THIS!!!! I NTHE MANGA, AKITO IS A GIRL, SO I WILL BE MAKING HER A GIRL IN THIS STORY , BUT ALL THE SOHMA'S KNOW THIS ALREADY. ANOTHER NOTE: AKITO WAS VIOLENT BEFORE SHE MET KYOKO. KYOKO TALKED HER OUT OF IT, SO AKITO WAS RELUCTANT TO GO BACK TO BEING MEAN.

What Akito Was Afraid To Say

Akito stared out of the rainny window. The storm had hit so suddenly. She hopped that it was a message from God. It probably was, unless it was Kyoko. Akito was to go out today, but, she didn't really want to, so the rain was welcomed. Today, she merely wanted her thoughts to wonder.

Lately, her mind had been caught up in Kyoko. Kereno assured her that she was fine, but that wasn't the problem. (Kereno knows about Kyoko) Akito completely trusted her friend's and master's ability, but she just didn't trust other people. Kyoko would be fine, because she had promised, and she never broke a promise. The only problem now, was Akito.

She was having trouble keeping up her mean side. The Sohmas were caving into her. She didn't want that. But, Kyoko had said that she was even to harm Tohru. It seemed bad, but Akito understood her reasoning. Yet, understanding didn't make things easier, as she often wished it would.

At first, hurting her master's child was extremely difficult, but she eventually pushed her feelings behind her. She knew that that was her only option if she wanted to follow Kyoko's last order.

Akito sighed, clearing her thoughts and called out, "Kereno!"

After a few moments, the door opened to a groggy Kereno. "Yes, Akito-sama?"

Akito smiled. "Sorry, Kereno, I realize that you feel horrible, but I need you to run an errand for me."

Kereno nodded. "Of course. Where do I need to go?"

Akito wanted to back out, she really did, but she was in to deep. She grudgingly swallowed her pride and answered in a soft voice, "I need Shigure."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Tohru didn't talk for the rest of breakfast, and nobody blamed her. Rin stayed, claiming that she wanted to be there if Tohru needed her again. Nobody objected.

Kyo was usually comforting Tohru, but he couldn't hug her, and this posed a problem.

Kyo looked at Tohru, his gaze thick with worry. "Tohru...maybe you should-" He was cut off, rather rudely, by a knocking on the door.

Yuki stood up. "I'll get it." He said quietly, as not to disturb the little comfort that the silence held.

He opened the door to a wet, and caughing Kereno. "k-Kereno! Come in!" Yuki said, frantically. "I'll get you a towel." He turned his head. "Tohru!"

Tohru padded in a moment later and gasped. "Kereno-san! What-I'll make some more tea!" she said, frantically leading him to the kitchen.

Yuki ran into the kitchen five minuted later with a dry towel.

"Here," he said, handing it to him.

Kereno gratefully excepted the item. "Arigato." then, he sneezed.

Tohru gasped. "Oh, your sick, Kereno-san!" She exclaimed. "I'll get you some medicine,"

She was stopped by Kyo's arm. "Let me do it,"

Tohru reluctantly nodded. "Sure..." She trailed off.

Rin spoke for the first time since Kereno's arrival. "What are you doing here?" She eyed him suspiciously, stealthily(sp?) hiding the book from the main house library.

"Is something wrong with Akito?" Shigure spoke for the first time.

Kereno shook his head. "no, but, she wants to see you."

Tohru walking in and handed Kereno the medicine before sitting down by Kyo.

Kereno gratefully excepted it. "Anyway, as I was saying, Akito wants to see you, Shigure."

Tohru looked at Kereno in a confused manner. "Whay does Akito-san want to see Shigure-san?" Her mind was still a little boggled from her mother's note.

"I believe-" he cut himself off suddenly, and gave Rin a hard glare toward her hands. "R-Rin," he started slowly. "Let me see that book,"

Everyone gasped mentally. All thoughts revolved around 'OH NO!!'

Rin, ever so slowly, handed the book over.

Kereno gasped. "H-How did you get this book?" he opened the cover, and the note fell out.

"Kereno-sa-" Tohru started, but was cut off by Kyo's hand covering her mouth.

"Quiet, Tohru!" He snapped.

Kereno opened the note. "My God," he gasped. "Rin...what were you doing in the restricted section of the main house library?"

"Ano..." Rin said, sheepishly.

Tohru took Kyo's hand off of her mouth. "Do you know about this note, Kereno-san?"

"You weren't supposed to know..." Said rooster muttered. Then, he sighed. "I guess I can tell you..."

Everyone leaned forward eagerly.

"My mother was a close friend of Kyoko-san...and so was Akito...in childhood, they weren't normal. Of course, you already know this. But...they were different in other ways. Akito and Kyoko-san, at the age of six, found out that they were different in many other ways...They found out in an intresting situation..."

(flashback)

"Akito-chan!" Yelled a six year old Kyoko, running into her friends room in the huge main house.

A six year old Akito smiled at Kyoko. "Hiya...Oh! I love your kimono! Are you wearing that to the dinner?" She asked, eyeing the light bluse silk kimono with envy.

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "Yep!" she paused for a moment. "Oh, yeah! I gotta show you something!" She gasped in excitement, sitting down beside her envious friend.

Said friend looked at her. "What is it?" She asked, eagerly.

Kyoko pulled a small note out of her kimono and held it in the light. "It says:

Dear Kyoko-chan and Akito-chan,

Please read this note carefully. I am telling you your destiny. You two are the chosen ones. The ones that house a drangon inside your body. The gods have picked you two to fight against the evil Hakaku and his shadow minions. At such a young age it is crucial for you to learn to control your powers. I cannot enclose anymore in this letter, for I fear that it could fall into the wrong hands. Please, listen to this warning.

Anna, the master of the arts"

Kyoko placed the letter down then stood up in front of Akito, "Look at this!" She closed her eyes, and, ever so slowly, her hands glowing a faint red.

Akito gasped. "Let me try!"

(End Flashback)

"After that, they worked secretly on their abilities. That is, until one day. In the middle of training, a dark shadow appeared bearing a threat. He told them that if they didn't hand over their dragon necklaces, which they had gained when they turned thirteen. They said no, which resulted in his anger. He cursed them into an eternal battle. Until one group died. " Kereno took a breath. "They were winning until right before Kyoko had you, Tohru. She passed half of her powers to you, on your birthday, so, if she ever died, then you would be able to continue on with the fight. She staged her death, but she promised to come back. It was no accident that you met us, Tohru."

Nobody said anything. They all just looked at Tohru.

Kereno stood up. "I suppose that Akito will still want to see you, Shigure." He turned to the silent bunch. "And that," he stated. "Is what Akito was afraid to say."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I WAS AWAY ON VACATION. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED:

THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MAKE SHIGURE SILENT!

IN THIS CHAPTER, WE LEARN THE ONE THING THAT CAN MAKE SHIGURE SILENT AND AFRAID. HOW CAN AKITO HELP?


End file.
